


杀死那只笼中鸟_1.1_宁次之死_A1

by Pharmakon_111



Series: 杀死那只笼中鸟 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmakon_111/pseuds/Pharmakon_111
Summary: 为了方便大家阅读，在这里做个简要的说明吧：每个小节的编号，点前的数字代表本节内第一人称的叙述者，点后的数字代表该角色下叙述的顺序。字母后的数字代表该章节在整部小说中的位置。之所以没有用第三人称叙述，也是因为我不太喜欢它带来的“真实感”。从不同的道路和不同的角度，会得到不一样的答案，不是吗？谢谢大家的支持，祝大家阅读愉快！
Relationships: Deidara/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 杀死那只笼中鸟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882786
Kudos: 1





	杀死那只笼中鸟_1.1_宁次之死_A1

先附上一首诗吧：

我曾梦想触摸世界的悲伤……

我曾梦想触摸世界的悲伤  
于一片陌异的沼泽的祛魅的边上  
我曾梦想一片重水，我在那里重新找到  
因为你幽深的嘴而错乱的路

我曾在手里感受一只肮脏的动物  
逃离一片恐怖的森林的夜  
并且我看到这是你致死的恶  
我大笑着召唤世界的悲伤

一束疯狂的光一阵雷的爆炸  
一个解除你漫长的裸的大笑  
一片宽广的光辉最终照亮我

并且我看到你的痛苦如一次恩惠  
在夜里照亮漫长的明亮的形式  
和你无限的坟墓的叫喊。

【法】乔治·巴塔耶  
潘博 | 译

1.1

宁次没了。 

那是我们班上一个严谨老实的学生，是这个学校的学生会会长，也是日向分家的长子。在我的印象里，他真的称得上是个五好青年。 

他的尸体一早被发现于花园角落的水房中: 他双膝跪在地上，双手在胸前，握着一根从后背插入胸口的黑棒，前面地上是一大摊深红的已经有些干了的血迹。他的眼睛还盯着地面——错愕而空洞——这是我看到死者眼神时，脑子里闪过的形容词。

其他一些和宁次关系很好的学生也都到了现场。他的堂妹雏田——也是日向宗家的长女，在看到担架上覆着白布的尸体时，甚至因为过度的恐惧和悲伤，哭着晕了过去。 

会是谁，居然这么残忍地，在学校里，对一个即将成年的孩子下这样的毒手？又会是出于怎样的原因，非要杀人才能解决问题？ 难道是宁次知道了什么不该他知道的东西吗？

看着眼前嘈杂，悲伤又不知所措的孩子们——这大概是他们长这么大以来第一次面对同龄人的死亡——近在咫尺，无可奈何。为什么要让他们经历这些？

我不明白。

太可恶了！


End file.
